1. Field of the Disclosed Subject Matter
The presently disclosed subject matter is related to the delivery of a therapeutic agent from an interventional medical device. Particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to the method and system for maintaining a fixed distance between an outlet of an applicator and the surface of an expandable member during application of one or more therapeutic agents.
2. Description of Related Subject Matter
Atherosclerosis is a syndrome affecting arterial blood vessels. It is characterized by a chronic inflammatory response in the walls of arteries, which is in large part due to the accumulation of lipid, macrophages, foam cells and the formation of plaque in the arterial wall. Atherosclerosis is commonly referred to as hardening of the arteries, although the pathophysiology of the disease manifests itself with several different types lesions ranging from fibrotic to lipid laden to calcific. Angioplasty is a vascular interventional technique involving mechanically widening an obstructed blood vessel, typically caused by atherosclerosis.
During angioplasty, a catheter having a folded balloon is inserted into the vasculature of the patient and is passed to the narrowed location of the blood vessel at which point the balloon is inflated to the desired size by fluid pressure. Percutaneous coronary intervention (PCI), commonly known as coronary angioplasty, is a therapeutic procedure to treat the stenotic regions in the coronary arteries of the heart, often found in coronary heart disease. In contrast, peripheral angioplasty, commonly known as percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA), generally refers to the use of mechanical widening of blood vessels other than the coronary arteries. PTA is most commonly used to treat narrowing of the leg arteries, especially, the iliac, external iliac, superficial femoral and popliteal arteries. PTA can also treat narrowing of carotid and renal arteries, veins, and other blood vessels.
Although the blood vessel is often successfully widened by angioplasty, sometimes the treated region of the blood vessel undergoes vasospasm, or abrupt closure after balloon inflation or dilatation, causing the blood vessel to collapse after the balloon is deflated or shortly thereafter. One solution to such collapse is stenting the blood vessel to prevent collapse. A stent is a device, typically a metal tube or scaffold that is inserted into the blood vessel after, or concurrently with angioplasty, to hold the blood vessel open.
While the advent of stents eliminated many of the complications of abrupt vessel closure after angioplasty procedures, within about six months of stenting a re-narrowing of the blood vessel can form, a condition known as restenosis. Restenosis was discovered to be a response to the injury of the angioplasty procedure and is characterized by a growth of smooth muscle cells and extracellular matrix—analogous to a scar forming over an injury. To address this condition, drug eluting stents were developed to reduce the reoccurrence of blood vessel narrowing after stent implantation. A drug eluting stent is a stent that has been coated with a drug, often in a polymeric carrier, that is known to interfere with the process of re-narrowing of the blood vessel (restenosis). Examples of various known drug eluting stents are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,649,977; 5,464,650; 5,591,227; 7,378,105; 7,445,792; 7,335,227, each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. However, a drawback of drug eluting stents is a condition known as late stent thrombosis. This is an event where a blood clot forms inside the stent, which can occlude blood flow.
Drug coated balloons are believed to be a viable alternative to drug eluting stents in the treatment of atherosclerotic lesions. In a study which evaluated restenosis, and the rate of major adverse cardiac events such as heart attack, bypass, repeat stenosis, or death in patients treated with drug coated balloons and drug eluting stents, the patients treated with drug coated balloons experienced only 3.7% restenosis and 4.8% MACE (material adverse coronary events) as compared to patients treated with drug eluting stents, in which restenosis was 20.8 percent and 22.0 percent MACE rate. (See, PEPCAD II study, Rotenburg, Germany)
However, drug coated balloons present certain unique challenges. For example, the drug carried by the balloon needs to remain on the balloon during delivery to the lesion site, and released from the balloon surface to the blood vessel wall when the balloon is expanded inside the blood vessel. For coronary procedures, the balloon is typically inflated for less than one minute, typically about thirty seconds. The balloon inflation time may be longer for a peripheral procedure, however typically even for peripheral procedures the balloon is expanded for less than 5 minutes. Due to the short duration of contact between the drug coated balloon surface and the blood vessel wall, the balloon coating must exhibit efficient therapeutic agent transfer and/or efficient drug release during inflation. Thus, there are challenges specific to drug delivery via a drug coated or drug eluting balloon that are not present with a drug eluting stent.
Furthermore, conventional techniques for applying a coating, such as a therapeutic agent, may not be desirable for coating balloons, or other expandable members of medical devices. Such conventional techniques include spraying (air-atomization, ultrasonic, electrostatic, etc.), dip-coating, spin-coating, vapor deposition, roll coating, micro-droplet coating, etc. However, it is desirable to control the amount or dosage of therapeutic agent applied to the surface of the expandable member, and the location in which the therapeutic agent is applied. Many conventional techniques do not provide sufficient control over dosage, coating uniformity or edge control. Such control is further compromised when coating a medical device having a non-uniform configuration, such as a tapered balloon or a partially-inflated balloon, or when coating a medical device having a non-symmetrical surface, such as a balloon having a warped or bowed configuration. For example, peripheral balloons, being longer than coronary balloons, are more susceptible to warping or bowing along the longitudinal axis when inflated. Consequently, the amount and uniformity of coating applied to the balloon surface using conventional techniques may be compromised due to the non-uniform shape of the expandable member.
Thus there remains a need for, and an aim of the disclosed subject matter is directed toward, maintaining a fixed distance between the coating applicator and the surface of the expandable member during the application of one or more therapeutic agents thereto.